The present invention relates to a computer system that collects and searches for sensor data.
The main purpose of a conventional sensor data search system is to find necessary data from long-term data (data collected one day to several months before) accumulated throughout one day or one month to perform a business process or analysis on that data. However, as IoT (Internet of Things) is more widely used, more and more businesses find valuable a service that provides an added value by analyzing short-term data collected more recently (less than a minute to several minutes ago) and performing a feedback process in a shorter cycle, and there is a strong demand for a technique that can rapidly find and process short-term data.
In the conventional sensor data search system, a gateway that collects sensor data from a sensor device temporarily accumulates data transmitted from the sensor device, and the accumulated sensor data is sent to a sensor data management apparatus that stores the sensor data at a certain time interval, thereby suppressing an increase in overhead due to the header addition.
The sensor data management apparatus stores a certain amount of data received from the gateway in a buffer, and registers the data in database in bulk, thereby reducing the registration processing time for the database.
Thus, the sensor data collected recently is saved in not the database of the sensor data management apparatus, but the buffer of the sensor data management apparatus or the gateway, and therefore, it is necessary to perform a search process on not only the database, but also a plurality of storage devices including the buffer of the sensor data management apparatus and the gateway.